Next Go Round
by Marakoron
Summary: Convex was sent to Earth with Perceptor by her brother, Blaster. Settling in with the other Autobots is proved difficult after having limited interaction with others, but Concave, an Ex-Decepticon Dread who joined the Bots, is making her transition a little easier. Prequel to 'Brother's Till The End', Rated for language and minor violence.


**A/N:** I know; I have too many Transformers Fanfictions, and I'm sorry. Right now it's my greatest Fandom since I've watched since 2006 when Galaxy Force/Cybertron came out. This little number is one of the many fanfictions I've meant to upload onto my laptop, edit and submit to FF so I'm gonna go ahead and start the process.

Also, this is a prequel to 'Brothers Till The End'.. I should've uploaded this first... oh well

* * *

Next Go Round

Chapter One

Words; 4,247

* * *

_She was scared, wounded and alone. She had no idea what to do, all she knew was she was close to death. She scrambled to her feet as a loud explosion sounded not far away. _

_"Were is the femmeling!" A dark voice roared._

_"Ah'm not tellin ya!" Another voice yelled. This one the femmeling recognised. She whimpered at the sound of gunfire, followed by the thump of someone hitting the ground. She looked up as a tall, red mech limped over to her. She could barely see properly and she barely recognise the mech. said mech knelt on one knee and held out a servo. "Don' worreh, 'ts meh," he said warmly. The femmeling smiled a little at took the mech's servo. He lifted her into his arms and began running down the road, darker and deadlier mechs running after the two. _

_Soon, the two came to a large jet being boarded by other mechs. _

_"P'rcept'r!" The mech roared. Another mech with a cylindrical device on his shoulder turned around._

_"Blaster?" He exclaimed._

_"Ah found tha femme!" Blaster bellowed as he ran to the crowd of mechs. "Take her with ya!" _

_"But Blaster-"_

_"Please Perceptor! Ah promised carrier Ah'd look aftuh her! Ah can't go breaking mah promise now!" With that said, Perceptor pushed through the crowd of escapees and took the femmeling. _

_"What about you?" _

_"Ah need ta find Inferno an' Hot Rod, please jus' take care o' her," without another word, Blaster turned and ran. Perceptor looked down at the femmeling, bewildered. _

_"Blastah!" She cried, stretching her arms to the fleeing mech. _

_"I'm sorry little one..." Perceptor said, not sure what to say. The femmeling sobbed and huddled into the mech's chest as he boarded the awaiting ship. _

_"Hold on, we're leaving," the ship informed. The femmeling whimpered and snuggled her face into Perceptor's chestplates._

* * *

**::Air Raid to Silverbolt, I found the crash site,::**

**::Confirmed. Any sign of life?::**

**::Yes, the larger meteor is transforming,::**

**::I'm on my way,::**

Air Raid circled the crash site until Silverbolt arrived. Once there the two Aerialbots transformed and landed silently by the meteors. As Air Raid said, the larger meteor transformed and to both mechs' surprise, Perceptor rose to his pedes.

"Perceptor? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with other scientists?" Air Raid bombarded the poor mech with questions right away. Perceptor waved his servo dismissively as he spoke.

"Yes I am, but our transport was shot down, I barely escaped with Convex," the scientist scoffed. He then turned to the other meteor as it slowly began to transform. When fully transformed, the young femme jumped to hide behind Perceptor. "Relax Convex, they're Autobots,"

"Autobots?..." she repeated, unsure.

"Indeed; they're on our side," the femme relaxed a little but kept a wary optic on the Aerialbots. "Where's Optimus?"

"Back at base. There's a cargo plane heading this way to collect us, along with an escort," Silverbolt answered calmly.

"Escort?"

"Affirmative, remember Supernova?"

"Well I never... he's still on our side?"

"Affirmative," Air Raid grinned. "So are Acidstorm and Redstar," Perceptor grinned and his optics lit up.

"Who're they?" Convex piped up, no longer hiding.

"A group of Decepticon revolts," Perceptor chuckled.

"By the way Perceptor; Who are her creators?" Perceptor shrugged.

"All I know is Blaster is her brother," the Aerialbots optics widened in surprise.

"When did Blaster have a sister?"

"Since she was sparked," the scientist smirked and Silverbolt scoffed.

"That's not what I meant... well, Jazz will be pleased," Convex tilted her helm; She heard that name before.

* * *

When the two newcomers arrived at base, Convex was awed. She looked up at the huge white walls and down at the small fleshy things. She jolted suddenly as two mechs skated past her and she ran over to Perceptor and grabbed his arm.

"Get back here you-!" A louder voice came down the corridor and Convex whimpered and moved closer to Perceptor.

"Its alright femme, its only Ironhide," he chuckled. She tilted her helm and looked up at him. Suddenly a huge black mech ran past and the silver mech from earlier stumbled as he moved again.

"SIDESWIPE! I'M GONNA TEAR OUT YOUR SWORDS AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR AFT!" he roared.

"Not if you don't catch me!" The other mech snapped, laughing. A loud 'Oomph' could be heard and when Convex looked to the sound, the silver mech was on his back, pinned by a smaller silver mech whom she recognised quickly.

"Jazz!" She called and the smaller mech looked up towards her. His visor flashed and a grin formed on his face.

"Convex!" Convex's fear disappeared and she jumped up and down excitedly.

"Whoa, you know her?" The black mech, who Convex realized was Ironhide, asked, perplexed.

"Pit yeuh, sh's Blastuh's sistuh!" Jazz laughed. Sideswipe grunted under the mech and glared up at him.

"I'm still here!" He snapped. Jazz glared down at Sideswipe.

"Ah know, yer a bit hard ta not notice," Sideswipe scoffed. Jazz then picked himself off Sideswipe and sauntered over to Perceptor and Convex, who gracefully leapt into the saboteur's arms.

"I can safely hypothesise she missed you," Perceptor chuckled. Convex smiled as Jazz hugged her, the feeling welcomed by the femme. He let her go and she skipped back to Perceptor's side. Jazz moved to one side as a tall mech Convex recognised walked over.

"Greetings Perceptor," the regal mech spoke up. Convex stared up at the Prime; she'd heard many stories from Perceptor about the newest Prime, but never thought she'd meet him.

"Greetings Optimus, it has been a while," Perceptor greeted calmly. Optimus then turned his optics on Convex and she instantly felt scared. "This is Convex; Blaster's sister,"

"Hello young one," Optimus greeted with a smile.

"She's a little shy; she had no interaction with any bot but Blaster and myself," Optimus nodded in understanding as Convex didn't reply. The Prime returned his gaze to Perceptor. Convex zoned out of the mechs' conversation to continue to look around. Ironhide kept catching her optic as he folded and unfolded his arms, clearly restless. She looked to Sideswipe who was moving back and forth on his wheeled pedes. Convex resisted the urge to tilt her head as she watched him curiously. She, like her brothers, couldn't do such a thing; she had basic pedes. She looked back towards Prime and listened in.

"... Shouldn't be long. He will help Convex gain a suitable Alt mode,"

"How long has Concave been here?"

"A few cycles,"

"Has he fit in alright? I mean he's..." Optimus paused.

"Yes, as Supernova is a Seeker, he has been great aid for Concave,"

Concave? That name also sounded familiar. There was the sound of shifting metal and a soft thud and all attention turned to the entrance of the base. Convex tilted her head at the mech standing in the doorway; he was rather tall, had dark green, almost black, armour and thick door-wings on his shoulder blades.

"Ah, Concave, good timing," Optimus said. The green mech nodded; his visor and mouth-guard protecting his expression. Convex prodded Perceptor's arm softly.

"Ah, Convex," Perceptor knelt to her level and pointed to the mech. "This is Concave," said mech looked down at the femmeling with a seemingly blank expression, blue visor reflecting the sunlight, his helm the shape of something like a dragon. Looking closer at the mech, Convex noticed his body was similar to a group of Decepticons she and Blaster narrowly escaped; the Dreads. She took in more of his appearance; he had wires coming from the back of his helm that came down over his shoulders and down his back; he had rather sharp talons and pedes shaped like that of a Cyberdragon; his knees and elbows bore sharp spikes; his chest armour also had sharp spikes that were slightly longer and finally, one wire came from his lower back like a tail.

"Greetings," he said darkly in a very strong Jamaican accent. Convex shuddered and hid behind Perceptor. "Ah'm not one t' be feared young one; I am not Crowbar, Crankcase or Hatchet, I assure ya," the calmness in his tone was rather intimidating.

* * *

Concave raised an optic ridge as the femme cowered behind Perceptor. He rolled his optics under his visor and leaned more to his left a little. Deciding to keep quiet, he turned to Optimus calmly.

"Concave, you and Mirage are to help Convex find a suitable alt mode as our data-system is currently down," Prime ordered. Concave nodded and turned to Mirage as he moved to him. Convex remained close to Perceptor.

"I'm sorry young one, but you have to find an alt mode," Perceptor vented.

"Can't I just stay in base?" She asked timidly. Perceptor shook his helm and Concave folded his arms over his chest.

"Unfortunately no, it is highly recommended you find an alternative mode, these humans do not take likely to those they have nor seen before," Concave snorted a little, gaining both Convex and Perceptor's attention.

"But..."

"Please no buts, you must find an alternative mode,"

"You don't need to worry about Concave. He's docile really," Mirage added.

"Oh thanks Mon... Says the one who literally tore me brother- oof!" Concave cut off with a grunt as Mirage elbowed him in the gut, making him double over and Convex giggle a little.

"Okay..." she finally vented. Concave straightened and glared at Mirage as the three made their way to the car park not far.

"Apologies for the lack of style," Mirage scoffed. Concave narrowed his optics at the spy's remark; he was always passionate about appearance. Arrogant fool. "You may get a better form sooner or later," the femme nodded as she looked at the military vehicles parked around. Concave noticed her gaze had remained in a particular area for some time and he let his natural curiosity lead him to follower her gaze. She was looking towards a fairly stylish looking vehicle. Mirage also followed her gaze and smirked. Concave crouched onto his haunches as the femme scanned the vehicle.

"Happy with it?" Concave asked carefully. She nodded then transformed into the blue and black Bugatti Veyron. She transformed back into robot form, armour now gracing her protoform. The former Dread let a small smile creep onto his faceplates as he straightened. The three Autobots moved back into base; Concave splitting away before reaching the entrance. He transformed and shot across the dirt field to his usual favourite place; the quiet beach. Settled there was a half-built shelter big enough for him and maybe a femme, if he was lucky, a metallic pole shoved far into the earth. Chained to it was an Assaulter that was once a Dread itself. Said Assaulter rose to all four pedes as Concave approached and turned to him. Concave transformed and moved over and sat beside his friend, visor snapped back and battle-mask retracted, revealing his jutted out lower jaw, deadly fangs overlapping his upper jaw and his four crimson optics, one a little paler than the rest, energon staining the core. The cat-like creature lay beside him and settled his helm on Concave's leg.

"We got a new femme on base Scythe..." he mumbled. Scythe looked up to his friend and growled in response; his vocal processor had malfunctioned during a battle of power over his pride. Unfortunately he'd lost and was exiled, hence his yellow optics. "She's quite young, about... fourteen vorns old I'd say... who knew Blaster had a sister 12 vorns younger than him... says he who has a brother older than him by about twenty vorns," Concave snorted in amusement. "Not that it matters. She's terrified of me, though I'm not surprised. Sire probably scared her half to death back on Cybertron," Scythe purred in agreement and offlined his optics, audio amplifiers drooping a little.

* * *

Later that cycle, Concave made his way into the base to the rec room. Apparently Optimus wanted Convex to meet everyone formally. The ex-Decepticon waited for the door to open before walking in, door-wings rigid. He took his usual place leaning against a pillar far to the right corner. A sudden random thought crossed Concave's processor: why was there a Bugatti Veyron parked in NEST's car par? His door-wings shifted upright and his dreads shivered a little; had he been found?

"'Cave, ya alright?" Jazz's voice broke the interrogator's thoughts and he jolted.

"Huh, yea..."

"Ya seem outta it..."

"I was just thinkin'," Concave confessed with a vent.

"Abouh...?" This little saboteur was persistent.

"Why dere was a brand new car in the car park earlier,"

"Ya mean tha Bugatti? Its Mikeala's new car," Concave raised an optic ridge. He snapped his visor down and onlined his battle mask quickly as Convex and Perceptor walked in. Jazz sauntered back to his chair as the femme clung to Perceptor.

* * *

The meeting was quick and passed without problem. Concave made his way down the hallway to head to his 'escape zone' when Ironhide caught up with him.

"And where are you off to?" He growled. Concave jolted and spun on his heel to face the weapons specialist.

"Out of yer way," the ex-con snapped, narrowing his optics under his visor. "Go' a problem with that?"

"No. I just don't like it when you wander around on your own," Concave snorted.

"I'm no' a sparklin mon,"

"I get that part, you're a Decepticon,"

"WAS a Decepticon," Concave snapped, door-wings rigid and dreads shivering. "Get that bit past ya," his visor flashed dangerously as he turned around. He lifted a pede to walk but before he had the chance to put it down and move, a hand grabbed his wing and pulled him onto his back. "Aigh!" He cried.

"Don't think you can get away with talking to me like THAT!" Ironhide snarled. Concave narrowed his optics and snapped up his visor to glare at the black mech.

"If you had just let me go in the first fraking sake I wouldn't have retorted!" He snarled, shuffling back to stand. Ironhide kicked him down again.

"I never trust Decepticons, especially the likes of you," he snarled, narrowing his optics. Concave simply glared at him, armour bristling and dreads shivering.

"Why is it that you trust us but not him?" A familiar voice came up. concave and Ironhide looked to the source to see Supernova standing not far, arms folded over his chest.

"Because you proved yourselves, and you've been Autobots since the beginning of the war,"

"Oh c-mon!" Concave snarled, finally righting himself. He escaped Ironhide's pede before he had the chance to kick out again and rose. He gave the mech a dark look before stalking away. He transformed once out of base and drove to the training field. Convex, Perceptor and Sideswipe were already there and Concave released a relieved vent. He transformed again and moved over to Sideswipe.

"What's up with you?" He asked, turning on his wheels.

"Ironhide again, he's pushing me down again," Concave growled, narrowing his optics. He snapped down his visor as Convex turned around.

"Hello Concave," she greeted, smiling. Concave couldn't help the small smile under his battle mask as he knelt to her level.

"Hello Convex, how are you?" He asked warmly.

"I'm great thanks! I don't think I'm so scared about everything any more," she chirped. "How are you?" Concave chuckled in the least menacing way he could.

"Am good, and ah'm glad yer alright and fittin' in," he smiled, visor lighting up. Convex grinned.

"How come you have a visor like Jazz?" Concave tensed; curious little thing she was.

"It helps me see," he lied. Convex tilted her helm.

"Really?"

"Yea mon; I lost an optic during a fight," that was somewhat true, although he had another three besides that optic. Convex giggled and Concave smiled.

"Do you have blue optics?..." she suddenly asked, sitting down on front of him. He tensed again; he couldn't keep up all the lies.

"Well... no..." he confessed. Convex tilted her head.

"What color are they?" Perceptor and Sideswipe tensed suddenly.

"R-red..."

"Red?... are you..."

"Was," Concave straightened as Convex stood. The interrogation's expert backed up a little at the fear in the youngling's optics. "I think I'm gonna leave now," he turned around to leave but felt a servo around his wrist.

"Don't leave," Sideswipe started. "She needs to get used to you." Concave sighed and turned back around to face the younger femme. She stared at him for a long moment. He crouched down to her level and snapped up his visor. She winced at his appearance, staring at his broken optic.

"I'm not even scared of you... you're kinda cool," she smiled nervously. Concave smiled, although his mouth wasn't visible, the light in his optics showed his happiness.

"Wish Ironhide would say that,"

"Yea well, Ironhide's just scared of you," Convex teased giggling. Concave chuckled softly; maybe Ironhide really was scared of him.

"Shall we find out?" He asked and Convex giggled again and jumped up and down excitedly. "I'll take that as a yes," the interrogator picked up the femme and set her on his shoulders. Sideswipe and Perceptor grinned as they watched the odd duo move into base.

* * *

Convex giggled as Concave moved into place; hiding behind the sofa Ironhide usually sat on, tucking in his dreads. Convex sat on the sofa opposite and hid her face at a round of giggles. When she calmed down she nodded and grinned. Concave winked his right optics and disappeared. Convex took a deep vent to relax just in time for Ironhide to walk in. He was alone, just as they'd planned. He moved over to the energon dispenser and filled a cube of energon. He sat down in his usual seat and Convex held back a snicker as Concave slowly stood. Ironhide vented after a long refuel and set the cube down.

"What are you doing here Convex?" He asked as Concave raised his servos above the mech's audios.

"I got tired and Sideswipe told me to have a sit down... hey, have you seen Concave? I wanted to speak to him," Ironhide paused and shuttered his optics.

"Talk to him?" Concave held back a snort as the weapons specialist leaned forward. "Whatever for?"

"To get to know him better I guess," she shrugged. Ironhide hummed and leaned back again, only to leap up and yell as Concave made his move.

"BAAAH!" he echoed, making the mech jolt forward. Convex exploded into a fit off giggles as Concave doubled over with laughter. Ironhide frowned as he held his chest with one servo.

"Primus! You scared the life outta me!" He snapped, making the two pranksters laugh harder; Convex falling over.

"Oh pit! That was priceless! You should have seen ya face mon!" Concave laughed, stumbling. Ironhide's frown slowly lifted and he finally smiled. Concave suddenly snorted loudly and silenced before laughing even harder, Ironhide finally starting to chuckle. Once they were finished laughing, Ironhide took a deep vent. Concave leaned against the pillar to regain his balance as Convex straightened in her seat.

"How long did you two plan that one, hmm?" Ironhide asked seriously.

"Not very long," Convex giggled.

"Well, Ah've bin waitin' ta prank ya fer a while," Concave confessed, feeling a little overdue for an apology. He jolted in surprise as Ironhide patted his shoulder.

"Well now you got it," he started. His optics turned deadly. "Don't do it again."

"Yes, sir," Concave saluted and watched Ironhide leave.

* * *

~Xoxox~

_Concave followed his older brother curiously, confused about why they were wanted. Hatchet, Crowbar's companion, kept in-step with Crowbar and Concave kept having to run to keep up. The three stopped at a door, once it was open, a tall, single-opticked mech walked out. Concave hid behind his brother, optics wide. _

_"Ah, Crowbar," the mech spoke. "I see you have brought your little brother," _

_"You did ask for him sir," Crowbar retorted. Concave moved back a little as the tall mech knelt to his level. _

_"No need to be scared mechling, I will not harm you," _

_"Go on Concave, we don't have all day," Crowbar growled. The older Dread lightly pushed Concave forward and Shockwave picked him up, the youngling gasped and squeaked in protest. He looked towards Crowbar with a begging look but Crowbar was unphased. Instead he turned and left, followed by Hatchet. Concave shrieked and writhed about._

_"Calm yourself mechling, you can trust me," _

_"Where Crowbar go?" The mechling asked fretfully. _

_"He has another job, I'm simply sparkling-sitting for him," Concave scowled up at the single-opticked mech. _

_"Concave no need sparkling-sat," he protested, folding his arms. _

_"Crowbar thinks otherwise," the mech chuckled._

* * *

~Xoxox~

_"You're an idiot Concave!"_

_"I wish you were never sparked!"_

_"Go rot in the pits!"_

_"Well done. Now you're stuck," _

~Xoxox~

* * *

Concave gasped as he onlined quickly and sat up at the memory. His fists trembled and his door-wings flitted dangerously.

"No good slagger!" He cursed, cracking his knuckles. "I swear I'll kill him!" Scythe jolted awake and shuffled over to Concave, settling his helm on his knee. Concave vented and patted his companion's helm making the Assaulter look up with puppy eyes -odd for a feline assaulter. "Sorry bud'... just hatin me brother right now..." Scythe wagged his tail a little and licked Concave's palm. "Do you still hate Hatchet?..." Scythe nodded solemnly, looking down. "Its OK bud... I know he's yer sire but..." Scythe whined a little and stood up. He tilted his helm to the side a couple of times. Concave hummed and rose to his pedes and followed the assaulter outside. Said mech bounded over to the main base, and to Concave's horror, half the base was in flames.

"The slag?!" He exclaimed, bolting towards the base. He skidded to a halt outside and winced, guarding his face from a burst of flame. "Scythe, get inside and look for any wounded mechs, hurry!" As ordered the assaulter bolted inside, nutting debris away with his helm. Concave clambered onto the roof and slammed his pede down, sending the roof collapsing and he fell through. A grunt escaped him and he rose to his pedes. He snapped on his battle mask and trudged through the debris towards where he knew was Optimus' office. The door hissed open a little but not enough for a mech to get through. He scanned the room quickly to find Optimus crouched over an unconscious Elita.

"Optimus!" Concave called, gaining the mech's attention.

"Concave, find the other Autobots," Prime ordered.

"I've already sent Scythe to that job, Optimus do you need help?"

"Yes," Concave forced the door open and slipped through, moving to the prime. He ducked under a falling beam on the way over to Optimus. "Take Elita," Concave nodded and knelt to pick her up. Optimus stood to hold the beam on his back up so Concave had enough space to move. Once he had the femme, the interrogator shuffled out the room, carefully sides stepping through the door. Once out he moved to allow the Prime to leave the room too. The two mechs walked down the corridor to where Concave had made his entrance.

"Climb through, I'll pass Elita through to you," Concave said. Optimus nodded and made his way through the hole, once up he held his arms out and Concave passed the femme up. "I'm gonna find any other survivors," before Optimus had the chance to protest Concave bolted off. He coughed some soot out through his vents as he made his way through the halls. A low grunt warned him Ironhide was close and he bolted to the sound, skidding to a halt once he'd found the mech. Ironhide was in a bad state; his leg was caught under some debris and one of his arms was no longer attached to his body; his chest was blocked by a thick pipe leaking out oil. Concave tensed, the fire was quickly moving his way. Hastily, Concave lifted the pillar crushing Ironhide's ankle and moved it to one side before going for the pipe on his chest.

"Get out of here!" Ironhide choked out, energon beginning to drip from his mouth.

"I'm not leaving you here ta die!" Concave snapped, lifting the pipe. He grunted as he removed enough weight from the weapons specialist for him to move. Ironhide struggled to his pedes and grabbed his other arm before limping down the corridor. "Can you get out alright?"

"Yea, just. Try to keep the flames reaching the oil," Ironhide replied before limping as quick as he could to the nearest escape route; Concave's entrance. The flames began to lap at Concave's chassis as Ironhide climbed out through the hole.

'Please get out in time,' he begged silently.

**::Concave to Optimus, is everybot else out?::**

**::affirmative, get out of there quickly Concave!::**

Concave grunted; the fire was too close; he'd never get out in time.

**::Optimus, if this place explodes before i get out, tell Convex to take care of herself, and thank Supernova's trine and Scyth for me,::**

**::you will get out of there Concave, but I acknowledge otherwise,::**

Concave smiled; he was no longer a dread, and now Optimus trusted him. Thank Primus. The fire came closer and the urge to bolt became overwhelming. He narrowed his optics as he readied to run. Dropping the pipe, Concave spun on his heel strut and darted away from the flames.

Just as they reached the oil.


End file.
